


Pick Up

by Rose711



Series: He'll Do Anything [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: When Alex goes missing, Michael tries to call him, hoping that by some miracle he'll pick up. When he doesn't, an emotional voicemail results.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: He'll Do Anything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

> A week or so ago, someone on tumblr (forget who...) put out a prompt of Michael leaving Alex a voice mail while he's misisng. This is my take on it... just took me a while to get it out... haha

Michael slammed the door to Alex’s house behind him, sprinted to his truck and began to drive to Gods know where; he just had to get away from Jesse and he had to find Alex.

The rage was building inside him and his breaths became short, filled with anxiety. After about five minutes, Michael came to a stop on the side of the desert road. He brought his head down to the steering wheel, as his hands gripped it, his knuckles turning white. Tears sprang to his eyes and a single sob escaped his lips.

Every emotion washed over Michael. Guilt and anger, for wasting time. Fear, that he’d never see him again. Disgust and regret, for how he handled things the last time they saw each other. Sadness, that he may be feeling along and abandoned. Happiness, at the memories.

Michael dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed Alex. “Pick up, pick up. Please. Pick up,” he pleaded as tears came to his eyes once again. As it went to voicemail, his head dropped back into the headrest; he took a deep breath as the phone beeped, alerting him that he could leave a message.

“Alex…” He surprised himself with how choked up he was and a few tears escaped. “Alex, please pick up. Please call me back. Where are you? Are you okay? Please, you have to call me back.” Michael was rambling. He took a deep breath and paused for several seconds, trying to gather himself.

“Alex, I know something is wrong, but everything will be okay.” He sighed and closed his eyes. Everything had to be okay. “I went over to your house and Jesse was there. He’s up to something but maybe he can help lead me to you, maybe he can be a good person just this once and prove you right.” Michael smiled a little thinking about how happy Alex would be if it was right. But Michael didn’t have high hopes.

“I’m sorry, Alex. I’m sorry for making you feel alone. I’m sorry for not trusting you completely and putting all my faith in you. One of the last things you said to me was that you would protect me, just as you’ve always done. And… I haven’t reciprocated. But I will. I will protect you, I will always protect you, I promise you that.”

Michael’s heart clenched in his chest as more tears came to the surface. He knew he would risk it all to get Alex back, and he was a little afraid to find out what “all” was, but he was ready.

“I know you can handle yourself, Captain. You’re a fucking badass and whoever has you is going to be sorry.” He chuckled a little knowing that was the truth – or hoping that was the truth. He took a deep breath and emotion welled up once again. “I trust you to do whatever you have to do to escape, don’t worry about anything or anyone else – you are worth everything. And I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to get you out of wherever you are.”

“I need you to stay alive and fight. I need you here. I need you…” he choked out as several more tears fell. He took the phone from his ear and looked at the screen hoping somehow something would be there regarding Alex. He brought it back to his ear once more. “Alex… I love you.”

Michael tried to take a deep breath and hung up the phone, tossing it on the seat next to him and gripping the steering wheel once again as sobs racked his body.

After several minutes, Michael flipped a switch within himself. That was enough wallowing. He had to keep his promise to Alex and do everything he could to find him. He had hope that he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like the theme of my stories is "they don't come out how I envisioned" lmao. Oh well! Thank you for reading <3
> 
> tumblr: theviewofmylife


End file.
